


I Would For You

by starsbeyondus17



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsbeyondus17/pseuds/starsbeyondus17
Summary: After possibly the best night of their lives, Ari and Dante question now: What comes next? They didn't know, but knew that they would do anything for each other, wherever the universe took them.
Relationships: Aristotle Mendoza & Dante Quintana, Aristotle Mendoza/Dante Quintana, dante quintana/aristotle mendoza
Kudos: 9





	1. Our New Days

**Author's Note:**

> Take place right after the night Ari and Dante cleared their feelings for each other. They just got to figure out what they are gonna do now as an official couple. Just taking it one day at a time, with of course their parents asking all the questions in the world, along with Susie and Gina on them as well.

Dante POV:  
I awoke to the sound of the peaceful wind blowing outside my window. Recalling the events of last night as it was like a dream. Ari.... was the main person on my mind, as he had always been the past couple of years. Not to mention everything that happened last night.... in the midnight desert, under the glowing stars.... just the sky as our audience, to our eventful night.

I slowly got up from my bed to a sitting position, I remembered that I even just went to sleep after coming back home, Ari dropped me off even after suggesting to sleep over. I didn't want to worry my parents after staying out without telling them. That already happened with the night I got hurt.... I wanted to be trustworthy to them and not have them in a panic. Another time I thought, Ari understood.

I went down to grab anything quickly to eat before I headed out. 

Although I should have expected my parents to ask me questions. 

"Morning son! I'm guessing you had a crazy night huh?" My dad grinned in a joking manner. I wondered if he knew....

"Sam let's not jump to conclusions. Dante honey, we trust nothing bad happened for being out so long?" My mom playfully hit him, and turned back to me as she questioned what happened.

I wondered if they had been awake when I went home, but didn't want to bother me so late.

"No mom, in fact the best thing had happened last night." I softly said as I smiled. 

"I'm glad, but if you wanted, we would love to listen." Mom said with a hopeful expression. I guess there's no easy way to say it, so its time to just rip off the band-aid.

"Okay, please sit down though." I gestured towards the couch and my heart was starting to panic as the moment was coming, I was going to tell them that Ari and I, have happened last night.... if that's what you would call it.

I breathed out a final sigh before sitting down, my parents waited patiently with their hands clapped together in their laps. I hoped this went well, or I wouldn't know what to do.

"Dad.... Mom.... When Ari and I went out together, words were said.... like a lot of unsaid things between us, mainly from Ari, were shot out." I had gotten my first sentence out, but I didn't know where to go from there.

My parents just listened intently, waiting to reply after I had seem to have finished. Maybe if I ran out quickly, then this conversation would be forgotten right?  
I can't run though.... I never run, I have to finish everything I start. 

"Okay we...." I stood up quickly and went back and forth between the kitchen and them. I'm just going to blurt it out.  
I stopped in front of them and just decided to let it out.

"I love Ari and he loves me! we kissed.... a lot! And I just was so happy with him, it was the best fucking day of my life, sorry for using that word, but I don't know how else to describe it!" I felt out of breath, but was happy that it was finally out. I guess I should give more details, but that felt like the gist of what happened.

"It all just happened last night.... I was even ready to end our friendship cause it hurt too much..... to not be more than friends, I didn't know he also liked me back, that way as I did..... until yesterday, under the midnight sky in that gorgeous desert." I had finished and looked pleadful.  
I swear, I never wanted to look desperate when having this moment with my parents, but I was hoping that they wouldn't love me any less because I liked boys. I loved my parents so much, I wanted them to love me no matter how I felt.

They slowly got up from the couch, with a warm smile on each of their faces. I guess that's something at least.  
I wasn't expecting it so fast, but they both embraced me in the warmest hug ever received from them.

I didn't anticipate to cry the way I did, the tears just came as I hugged them both back.

"We love you Dante, and nothing can ever change that." Mom said and kissed the top of my head.

"There's nothing that we won't love about you.... well maybe if you did an illegal drug deal then-" 

"Sam, not the time." Dad had joked, but Mom wasn't having it. It made me laugh though!

"I'll make sure not to do that!... I love you guys." My voice still cracking when holding back my tears.

We pulled away, but my mom still had my face cupped with both her hands. 

"You are the most beautiful person in the world, and Ari is meant to be in your life, as he is in ours too. We are blessed with you Dante, and you have an amazing soul that you fell in love with. There isn't anything to be ashamed of when you two love each other. You can always trust us and you have our full support, we just want you to feel special honey." Mom had made it clear how much she cared, the joy of having my parents accept me when I didn't know if they would was..... everything I could hope for. 

"Son, you are the most wonderful kid, and we just want you happy. Ari is the best we could have hoped for, we are glad you found him and he found you. Truly Dante, we are ecstatic that you finally told each other how you felt!" My dad finished with a bigger smile.  
Wait.... did they know there was more between us? Oh my god it was obvious wasn't it..... and they didn't tell me, of course they didn't.

"You both knew something was there didn't you?" I asked non-chalantly.

"Well you see...." Dad was looking a bit nervous, I mean I wasn't mad, but they could have been honest.

"Sam just let me." My Mom intervened.

"Dante, we just wanted to let you work it out without our input, we didn't want to seem in your business. We just wanted to have patience before you and Ari seemed settled, to put it that way." Mom had looked at me, with a relatively calm face.

"Thanks then.... I guess." I replied with a chuckle.

"Ari is waiting I suppose? You should go see him honey." Mom questioned and gave one more smile before I headed out.

"I love you both." I said one last time before opening the door.

"Dante, your shoes please." Mom pointed towards them.

"ughhhhhhhh" I let out before grabbing them real quick.

"We love you son." They both said, then I finally headed out to see Ari.

Ari POV:  
I opened my eyes, more awake than any day before. I was beyond grateful, hopeful, every positive emotion I could feel that I haven't felt before.... because of the best person in the world who opened this part of me up.  
I seriously didn't know what to do with myself after everything that happened last night, it was like I was reborn, and I have Dante to thank for that... I loved him more than I could express.

I quickly rose to my feet to get dressed, I still had to run with Legs at this time. Also Dante would be waiting shortly.

"I figure everything went well with Dante mijo?" Mom didn't waste a second, with me barely reaching the kitchen to ask me how last night went.

"I would say more than just that. But how would you know mom?" I smirked back at her.

"Your father and I stayed up a bit past midnight, you still weren't home, we were hoping that you were just still with Dante." Mom said in a soft voice, but a bit concerned look as well.

"Don't worry mom, we just stayed out a bit longer than we thought.... everything went more than perfect." I answered with a genuine smile.

Mom came up to me and pushed the strands of hair in my face, to the back of my ears as she usually does.  
She placed one hand on my cheek and looked intently in my eyes.

"Mijo, I'm glad you are happy, it pains a mother to see their child suffering.... especially if the solution to that is right in front of them, Dante was able to bring you this joy, please don't let it go." She said in a sincere tone.

"Mom.... I promise I would never, I want to stop running like I have done in my whole life. I want to feel what I'm feeling with Dante." I stated.

"I'll hold you to that, but I don't want to keep you waiting. I made you food before you went to see Dante though." Mom had gestured towards the eggs she cooked, along with orange juice by it.

"Mom its fine, I usually come back to eat afterwards, I'll just grab some water and-"

"Ari, you didn't have any food yesterday, please eat before you go back to the hospital. Besides, its a bit earlier than when you usually go out. Legs can wait." Mom had sternly said, and pretty much forced me to eat. 

"Dad would just let me go, where is he?" I asked as a last line of defense.

"I told him I'd scold you, don't bother, he has my back on this." She replied with a soft smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

I ate it relatively quickly, though not too fast for my mom to scold me. Not like I would care anyways, as long as I ate it, she should be happy. 

"I expect you to be safe." Mom told me as I prepared to head out.

"Always mom." I simply answered.  
With that I went to meet Dante.

It took about 5 minutes, but Dante eventually came to our meeting spot in the mornings.

"Took you a bit." I said with a joking manner.

"Mom and her wanting me with shoes again." Dante happily replied.

"Its always the shoes." I shook my head.

"And its always before I head out to see you." He smiled while coming closer to me.  
No one was around, so it was safe to show affection now.

Dante closes the gap between us to land a gentle kiss on my lips, I met it back with one of my own.

We cupped our hands in each other's faces and kissed for a much longer period. Dante was gentle, but firm. I tried to be delicate, but directive. We didn't just kiss like those high school couples who do it for fun, we did it because we loved each other, it wasn't to get, so called "turned on", it wasn't for someone else to get jealous, it was for us. It would only be for us.

"So you always remembered your shoes for Daniel?" I tried to joke with him.

"Oh haha, he was just a stand-in and you know that." He defensively stated.

"Okay! sorry, was just a bad joke." I tried to plead with his face still close to mine.

"I forgive you.... this time." He smiled, his tone more relaxed.

For about a few more minutes, we just stood with each other. Enjoying each second, and excited for what our future holds. I would do it all for Dante, it would be an adventure. Every passing day, I wouldn't want it any other way, life was always more exciting with Dante anyways.


	2. We'll Take The Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari and Dante want to head to the nearest mountains and take a walk to talk about whatever, and to of course, spend some special time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few months have passed since Ari and Dante have been in a official relationship, it sucks they had to hide it most of the time, but as long as they loved each other, they didn't care playing hide and seek with the assholes in the world.

November 1988

Ari POV:  
Waking up to the most beautiful person in the world was something I'm not sure to thank god for or not. What's funny is that I wanted to believe in miracles, even if I thought it was all just a scam to give people false hope. While we can't explain certain things or events in the world, I would like to believe that it occurred at even just rare times.  
Dante was my miracle, and no matter what I was to him, I would love and protect him at all costs. I must of subconsciously promised myself cause I was always protecting him since we became friends at the pool last summer.... it felt like so long ago, but I remembered every moment then. It was the start of when I would finally stop hating the world.... or at least question why I hated the world at all.

"Morning sleepy head." Dante smiled at me while touching my chest. 

"I don't know why you say that when we agreed to sleep in today." I chuckled and kissed his lips.

"Its also only 9 in the morning.... we can sleep a bit more you know." I continued. He just smiled at me and shook his head.

"I want to go early! I need the whole day with you!" He lifted his head over mine and gave me another soft kiss.  
After a minute or two, he let me release from the kiss and I just laughed with him some more.

"Okay okay! We'll go in about 20 minutes, just make sure to get dressed." I finally gave in.

Within the next few minutes, I got up after Dante hurried to get his clothes on, since he was in such a hurry. I took my time a bit, there was no rush and I wanted a somewhat warm attire because it was hot now, but by the evening it would get much cooler.  
I went with a black tank top with a pair of jeans, which had swim shorts underneath just in case there was any place to swim, I know Dante would always want to dive at that chance. I then got one of my jackets to put around my waist and possibly use it for later. 

Dante put a blue t-shirt on and wore knee-length shorts which were white. 

"Won't you get cold later?" I asked.

"You'll keep me warm." 

"I hope so, or you'll freeze to death." I returned back.

"At best I will shiver a few times, nothing dramatic."

"And at worst I have to dig a grave in the mountains."

After our little exchange, we brushed it off and got our shoes on to head out the door.  
Well, Dante just held his shoes and I actually put mine on.

"Ninos, don't cause too much trouble, and Dante please don't freeze your lower half body, wear your shoes if its too cold. For you Ari, wear your jacket and if it gets too cold, go back to your truck to warm up." Mom had nagged after we grabbed our water bottles and a few snacks to go.

"Mom, you know you worry too much right?" I half-heartedly meant, I knew she cared though.

"I feel I don't worry enough, now go have fun." She finished. She came up to kiss my forehead and pulled Dante and I into a hug, lasting for a few seconds.

I walked up to my dad who was sitting on his recliner with a big grin on his face.

"Any wise words from you father?" I sarcastically asked.

"Don't crash." He simply said with a smile.

With all that, Dante and I set out towards the truck.

He got in first and scooted to the right, I followed him and planted in the driver's seat.

We kissed each other as we got in, pretty much making out for a few minutes before getting back to reality, so to say.

"We can have a ton of fun later, but let's get to our destination first." I told Dante, who playfully kissed me a few more times and leaned his head on my shoulder.

It took us about an hour to get through the desert and to the nearest hills, we loved the desert yes, but we wanted to travel a bit further outside the city, and see the sky at a higher point from the ground. We would be spending the whole day there, some walking, some swimming, and of course some more fun..... if you know what I mean. Okay I'm teasing a bit on that, but we would hard-core make out at least, cause if Dante isn't damn beautiful than I would be lying and I want to kiss him any chance I can get.

He truly was the light I needed in my dark mind, and he would say that my mind is beautiful and open. But I never noticed it because I was always sulking in my own self-pity. He saved my life, and the least I could do is love him with a burning fire and unmatched desire. I really did love him, I really really did.

"You're thinking again Ari." Dante asked me as I was staring out into the sky and holding him close. I do wonder if I think too much sometimes, but if Dante says its the best thing about myself, I would be wrong to argue against it.

"Want to know what its about?" I asked with smiling towards his own bright smile.  
He nodded in response.

"How I got the best person in the universe to care for me.... even if I didn't care for myself." I finished and went to town on his lips.  
We smacked our lips against one another with fierce determination and pure emotion..... He could really talk to me through a kiss, and I as well could respond just as easily.

I kept a pressure onto his neck and kept kissing him, gentle but firm, he went a bit harder on me but I could tell he had a lot of more words to give. I went in a lot harder myself, telling him how much of an impact he had in my life since the swimming pool meeting.... nearly 2 years ago. I keep replaying that memory and never want that first feeling of meeting Dante to go away. But also to keep that feeling and move forward with him.... with more adventures together and to keep discovering more secrets of this universe.

We pulled away while gasping for air, but remained our foreheads to each other and smiled through our exhausted breathes.

"That can't ever get old." Dante said while remaining a firm grip on my neck, I did the same.

"I know you won't ever get old for me Dante.... even when you become 65 years old." I said with a chuckle, he then busted out laughing and I couldn't help myself either.

"Could you imagine us, almost 50 years from now like that?..... like, would we be living together in a house, would we have kids? Would we-" I paused him for a moment.

"Whoa! You want kids already? even then we have to learn how to survive without our parents first!" I got another laugh out of him with myself smirking.

"NOOOOO, Our parents will still be alive and they will continue to hover over us and cook for us and stuff." He let out a playful scream and gave another quick kiss on my lips.

"I would remain hopeful, but come on.... we could at least do our laundry and learn how to care for our kids at least without giving our parents more brats to work with." I tried to get him excited.

"My parents love the way I am, and you can't deny that! Maybe your parents will have a few things to say about you though?" He tried to get me rattled as well, I could tell since he put his hands up in surrender as he said it. God he was a tease, and I loved him every bit for it.

I grabbed his hand with my own and let out a sigh.

"Our parents always wanted this.... thank you for never giving up on me either, I was dumb to almost let you go Dante."

"Let's not worry about the past, we are here now and finally in a place that won't make us feel trapped or buried inside." He looked at me while dropping his smile a little.

I opened the door to get out first, with his hand still entangled with mine and him eventually getting out too.

The mountains and peaks were lovely, and not any clouds in sight to see the beautiful, ocean sky.

With our sights set to the peaks, Dante and I kiss another time and look up to start walking.

"I'm not putting my shoes on even if scorpions are active."

"I expect nothing less from you Dante.... but I'll join you as well." I said and quickly took my shoes and socks off.

With being barefoot and maybe a little crazy, we left our shoes in the car and went through the trees that we saw before the mountains.

(few minutes, walking through the woods later)

Dante POV:

I actually thought I would never be holding Ari's hand.... as a couple, together.... I felt so much more join than I could have ever imagined. It hurt announcing how I felt to him, and feeling like he never liked me the same way.

But knowing that he just tried to suppress it, made me feel so much relief the moment he said that he did feel something. I even made him prove it by kissing me first, as opposed to me always making the first move. I swear I thought he would never have felt the same after so many instances.... but I always held on to hope because love just works like that. 

Although even in the end I was thinking of breaking apart our friendship because it just hurt too much for me. I would respect Ari's boundaries, but I couldn't respect it while I was with him, I wish I could have just been friends with him, I really did, but my mind wouldn't allow me to go that route.

I'm just so glad it ended in the way that the universe intended it for us.... I know it sounds selfish to only wish our happiness with each other and me even admitting that I couldn't be just friends with Ari, but its how I felt and I don't care if that's wrong or insensitive. I didn't want to let go of Ari and only wanted to love him.... through more than just hugs, but I wanted to kiss him.... touch him and always be there for him.

The past few months have been amazing and I couldn't feel any more joy if I tried, I'm just so excited for our future together, now is nice, but imagining for when we get our own place to live and possibly some kids.... I will be so ecstatic to do it all with him. Only with Aristotle Mendoza.

"I see you are taking a page from my book." Ari had asked me. I put on a confused face.

"You'll have to be specific."

He looked at me with a smile as we just crossed a small lake, our feet wet and our shirts getting a bit of water on them, nothing we couldn't get off.

"You haven't said much in the past 5 minutes, you aren't one to not talk when its us together." Ari smiled even wider.

"Just thinking how our past.... and how our future will be even better. As a couple, you and me, Dante and Ari." I finished with placing my hand on his cheek and kissing him again. I love his kisses.

"Keep me in the loop of your thoughts... just as I keep you in mine, I want to envision our future together." He continued with a smirk and kissing me more passionately. 

After we kissed and kept kissing for a minute, we set apart and just laughed together, as we usually do.

"You know it, and hopefully it has more of those kisses?" I teased him. Shortly we both laughed even harder.

We continued to walk and found another lake, but it was sort of hidden between an area of rocks, just before we would climb up the mountain streak. 

"Hey.... you brought your swim shorts?" I asked my love.

"I actually did, just before we headed out.... I thought there could be some heavy water bodies here. They are under my jeans." He answered, and I smiled as he knew we would want to do it.

"Under my shorts as well... let's get in there." I had finished and we climbed over the rocks to the water. 

A beautiful waterfall was also present, soothing sounds of the birds nearby and a couple of deer could be seen. No one in sight either, just Ari and me. How beautiful is it when its just us together. How beautiful Ari is.... and how he could never love himself, or even someone as much as he could now. I felt so sad for him.... I'm so glad I was stubborn to never let his sort of "darkness" or "closeness" detour me away. I never actually felt that way about him. I always felt a brokenness to him, a smile wanting to break free, a loving person that everyone can love, and someone who would die for this world. Someone who would get in the way of a moving car to save his best friend, which he literally did. I still feel guilty about that, but so glad that Ari was that type of person, cause he's the person I have felt love for since that day at the swimming pool. 

There was no one like him, and I love him to the universe and back, through the waters of the ocean and would hold him close through all of what life has to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE GOT THE DATE OF THE SEQUEL PEOPLE! I'M SO LIKE-
> 
> Okay but besides that, I hope you enjoyed this piece of work, I'll release more of it, but I still don't know what direction to go with it, especially with the sequel going to come out in 9 months I feel like I should put this on hold. But whatever this is, I hope you enjoy it and I'm so glad "Dive Into The Waters Of The World" is going to come out, its(hopefully) going to be a masterpiece and am so excited for it. Thank you for reading my first chapter, nearly 140 hits! and if you read this one, hope you enjoyed it as well! 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
